Amor eterno, Eterno amor
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Una historia acerca de Fausto y su amada Eliza, en donde el amor que se tienen, se pone a prueba.


_**Disclaimer: Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. Katsumi Masanori, en cambio, sí es toda mia.**_

* * *

"**Amor eterno, Eterno amor"**

**Por Selesme Cari**

—Hola, mi nombre es Katsumi Masanori —había dicho aquella hermosa mujer de cabellera roja y ojos verdes.

—Yo soy Fausto —respondió él amablemente a la presentación de la dama.

Realmente era una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa _"Pero no tanto como mi Eliza"_ había pensado Fausto con ternura.

Katsumi Masanori era cliente frecuente de las aguas termales Fumbari, Fausto era medico de ese lugar. A pesar de eso, ésta era la primera vez que se encontraban frente a frente.

Yoh ya le había hablado de ella: _"Es una mujer muy amable" _habían sido las palabras con la que el shaman de cabello castaño la había descrito.

—"Así _que ésta es la mujer de la que tanto habla Yoh"_ —pensó mientras miraba fijamente a la dama— _"Ahora entiendo porque Anna se ha mostrado celosa de ella, es muy bella_"— pensó el médico divertido, al recordar el rostro celoso de la itako.

—Ya le había pedido a Yoh que nos presentara. Pero como él ha tardado mucho en hacerlo, decidí presentarme yo misma —la voz de la mujer lo hizo alejar sus pensamientos.

—Yoh me ha platicado mucho sobre usted —dijo poniendo atención al parloteo de la dama.

— ¿En serio? Me alegra oír eso… yo siempre le pregunto sobre usted —sonrió Katsumi con alegría.

— ¿Qué pregunta sobre mí? ¿Y por qué tiene tanto interés en mí? ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría saber de mí? —Fausto se mostró confundido.

—Pues, cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas?

— ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?

Fausto bajó la mirada. ¿Qué si alguna vez se había enamorado? ¡Claro que sí! Es más, seguía enamorado... a pesar de que la mujer que amaba, no contaba con vida.

—Perdóneme, ¿lo ofendí acaso? —la mujer parecía apenada

—No, no se preocupe. Sí, una sola vez me he enamorado y sigo enamorado —le dijo con seguridad

— ¡Que mujer tan afortunada! ¿Se puede saber quien es la dama que cuenta con tan buena suerte?

—Mi esposa Eliza.

— ¿Su esposa? No sabía que fuera casado, creí que usted vivía aquí.

—Y aquí vivo.

—¿Sí? Pues si ustedes viven aquí, me gustaría mucho conocer a su esposa... en todo este tiempo nunca la he visto.

—Ella murió.

— ¡Oh! —Katsumi Masanori se llevó una mano a la boca

Fausto lucía muy triste. Katsumi se sintió avergonzada.

—Discúlpeme —pidió apenada.

—No se preocupe.

—Entonces... es viudo.

—Eliza jamás me ha abandonado —soltó Fausto con seguridad.

Katsumi Masanori se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo que sentía ternura. ¡Que hombre tan dulce! Seguía enamorado de su esposa muerta. Eso la hizo sentirse en confianza.

— ¿Sabe? yo estuve muy enamorada de un hombre... éramos el uno para el otro. Íbamos a casarnos —Katsumi sonaba extraña.

Fausto la miró con interés.

—Un día desapareció. El día de nuestra boda... yo lo estuve esperando frente al altar, con mi vestido blanco y los miles de invitados a mi lado. La familia murmuraba, el sacerdote se desesperaba y yo sólo rogaba por que llegara. Pero, nunca llegó. Lo odié... lo creí falso...

mentiroso, traicionero, poco hombre. Días después, encontraron su cuerpo... unos bandidos lo habían atacado camino a la iglesia, lo asesinaron.

Los ojos de la dama se llenaron de lágrimas, Fausto se acercó extendiéndole un pañuelo.

—A veces siento que está parado junto a mí —sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fausto se sintió conmovido, entendía muy bien la tristeza de aquella mujer. Él había pasado por el mismo sufrimiento ante la pérdida de Eliza, ahora su dolor había sido recompensado, tenía nuevamente a su esposa junto a él. Pero, esta mujer no tenía poderes espirituales, por lo tanto no podía ver al hombre que tanto había amado y que al parecer seguía amando. Sin embargo, ella seguía adelante. Aunque hubiera días en que el dolor parecía incrementarse, ella seguía. Y vaya que esos días eran terribles... él lo había sentido al perder a Eliza. Katsumi Masanori, con todo y su dolor, estaba ahí, tan amable y sonriente con todos. Fausto sintió que comenzaba a admirarla.

— ¿No le gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

La voz femenina volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Con mucho gusto —sonrió el rubio con dulzura.

Los siguientes días estuvieron saliendo. Platicaban de sus penas, así como de la alegría que habían compartido con sus parejas. Katsumi escuchaba con atención la forma en que Fausto hablaba de Eliza, seguía tan enamorado, parecía como si cada día que pasara se enamoraba más de ella. Lo más asombroso para la dama, era que los relatos de Fausto daban la impresión de que ella seguía viva. Un día, sentados en el parque, la dama Masanori se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿La ves mucho Fausto? —obviamente refiriéndose a Eliza.

—Todos los días —respondió él con una mirada llena de alegría.

—Eso pensé —Katsumi también sonrió.

Fausto se sintió triste. Él podía estar con Eliza, pero Katsumi no podía estar con el hombre que tanto había amado. Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de que siempre estaba a su lado.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella levantándose.

—Te acompaño.

—No. Quiero estar sola.

¿Sola? Ella siempre estaba sola. Su única compañía era un gato gris llamado "Poney" y a las únicas personas que conocía eran a sus compañeros de trabajo, Fausto, Yoh y Anna.

Fausto regresó a la residencia Asakura más temprano de lo acostumbrado, considerando que desde que salía con Katsumi regresaba muy tarde. El médico comió tranquilamente y se retiró a su habitación.

—Es extraño que haya regresado tan temprano —exclamó Yoh.

— ¿Has visto a Eliza últimamente? —preguntó la itako.

— ¿A Eliza? —el shaman parpadeó

—Yo sí la he visto. Y créeme, nunca la había visto tan triste —suspiró Anna, su prometido era un despistado.

— ¿Eliza está triste? —Yoh la miró preocupado.

—Bastante. Y todo es por la amistad que ha surgido entre esa mujer y Fausto —Anna parecía disgustada.

— ¿Crees que Fausto…?

—No dudo del amor que Fausto siente por Eliza, pero no me gusta la forma en que esa tal Katsumi lo mira.

Yoh miró a Anna con asombro, la itako había sido muy directa: Katsumi Masanori no sólo veía en Fausto a un amigo.

El sol salió como todas las mañanas. Fausto se encontraba en el techo de la casa admirando el paisaje, acompañado de su fiel Eliza. Anna tenía razón, el rostro de Eliza reflejaba una infinita tristeza.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Eliza? —Fausto miró fijamente a su esposa.

Eliza evitó mirarlo.

— ¿Acaso estás enojada? —insistió Fausto.

Eliza volvió a desviar la mirada.

— ¿Eliza?

Fausto tomó con suavidad la barbilla de su amada esposa, obligándola así a mirarlo. Las mejillas de Eliza estaban mojadas, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó él con preocupación.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, se dispuso a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su amada. Posteriormente la abrazó.

Era en ocasiones como ésta, cuándo Eliza sentía que Fausto sólo la amaba a ella. Que no importaba que la muerte los haya separado, ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero... ¿No se habían jurado amarse hasta que la muerte los separara? Pues, en ese caso la muerte ya los había separado, sin embargo, ninguno aceptó tal cosa. Ambos seguían juntos a pesar de la muerte de ella.

Aún se amaban…

¿Por qué Fausto aún la amaba, verdad? Él estaba tan enamorado de ella, como ella lo estaba de él ¿no?

Ya atardecía. ¿Habían estado toda la mañana juntos? Ni lo había notado.

Fausto se apartó de ella con suavidad. Miró su reloj, se suponía que desayunaría con Katsumi. No había asistido a la cita, seguramente ella estaba preocupada... o enojada.

—Fausto, te buscan —se escuchó la voz de Yoh.

—Enseguida voy —contestó Fausto.

Fausto miró a Eliza, ella bajó la mirada. El medico la tomó con ternura y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

Al llegar al recibidor, Fausto se encontró con Katsumi. La dama lucía pálida y llorosa.

— ¡Fausto! —la dama corrió hacía él, abrazándolo.

Lentamente se apartó de él.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó angustiada.

—Lo estoy.

—Te estuve esperando. ¿Por qué no llegaste? —la mujer lo miró confundida.

—Lo siento. Eliza no se sentía bien —dijo él simplemente.

Katsumi apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¿Hablas de tu esposa? —preguntó con amargura.

—Sí, de ella hablo.

—Tu esposa... ¿la que murió hace tiempo? —el tono de Katsumi había sido frió.

Fausto palideció.

—Ay, Fausto. Al principio se me hizo muy tierno y noble de tu parte que siguieras enamorado de ella. Muy tierno que hicieras como si ella siguiera con vida... pero, ya es demasiado. Ella está muerta Fausto... ¡Muerta!

Los ojos de Fausto brillaron con rabia y dolor.

—Ella murió, al igual que aquel hombre al que tanto quise. Nosotros nada podemos hacer, pero piensa, tú y yo aún estamos vivos… ¡Ya no insistas con este jueguito de ver a tu esposa muerta!

—No es ningún juego —soltó Fausto con rencor.

— ¿No te das cuenta, Fausto? Me lastimas...—sollozó ella.

Fausto la miró confundido.

—Me lastima que sigas amándola.

Fausto parecía no comprender.

— ¡Yo te amo, Fausto! Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi... ahora lo sé, somos almas gemelas.

—Yo sólo puedo amar a Eliza.

— ¡No! Tú sólo sabes amarla a ella... déjame enseñarte como amarme. ¡No sigas amarrado a su recuerdo! Fausto, por favor.

Fausto guardó silencio.

—Todo este tiempo he esperado que a me ames. Decidí no darme por vencida, decidí luchar contra el amor que sientes por Eliza y no me voy a rendir ahora...Ya logré acercarme a ti, así que ni pienses que me alejare. ¡Rayos! ni siquiera me gusta bañarme en agua caliente... sólo quería acercarme a ti y lo logré, ahora no pienso dar marcha atrás.

Katsumi salió de la casa, la puerta se cerró tras ella. La dama se giró y en voz alta llena de amargura dijo:

— ¡Te odio Eliza! ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en paz? ¡Ya no perteneces aquí! ¡Él aún puede ser feliz! ¡Déjalo ser feliz! ¡No sigas atándolo!

Katsumi fijó la vista en la residencia Asakura.

Dejó caer sus lágrimas...

Y la vio.

De pie, en el techo de la casa Asakura, mirándola fijamente, con el semblante angustiado y su larga cabellera rubia al aire.

— ¿E-Eliza? —palideció.

Katsumi Masanori se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tenía frente a frente a su mayor y única rival, la fallecida esposa de Fausto. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás, llena de sorpresa. Después se echó a correr.

La noche cayó. Fausto no podía dormir, estaba envuelto entre la confusión y el remordimiento. ¿Había él propiciado el amor que Katsumi decía sentir hacía él? ¿Había sido muy cruel con ella? ¿Qué tanta razón tenia la dama Masanori con respecto a Eliza? Eliza... Eso era lo que más le angustiaba... ¿Qué estaría pensando Eliza respecto a todo lo ocurrido? Ya de por si su esposa estaba actuando muy extraño estos últimos días...

Se levantó del futon. ¡Necesitaba tomar aire! se sentó en el techo, Eliza se sentó a su lado, se veía mucho más tranquila que en la mañana. Fausto en cambio, parecía inseguro.

—Eliza, lo que sucedió esta tarde... —empezó cauteloso

—Ya es hora de que me marche —soltó de pronto

Fausto se giró a verla, la voz de Eliza se había escuchado ahogada.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó confundido el médico.

—Esa mujer tiene razón, juntos fuimos muy felices... Ahora es tiempo de que seas feliz con alguien más —la dulce voz de Eliza se escuchaba temblorosa

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Tú me dijiste que estarías siempre a mi lado! —Fausto la miró herido

Eliza no soportó más, dejó caer sus lágrimas. Fausto la miró confundido. De repente, una idea se le cruzó por la mente...

— ¿O es acaso que...?—ahora era la voz de Fausto la que sonaba ahogada

Eliza miró a su esposo.

— ¿Ya no quieres seguir conmigo? —terminó la pregunta, Fausto

Eliza se soltó en llanto.

—Es eso... ¿verdad? —Fausto la miró con infinita tristeza

Eliza no dejaba de llorar.

—Perdóname, he sido muy egoísta, te obligué a regresar a este mundo... pero lo hice porque no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ti... —Fausto trataba de ocultar su llanto

Eliza lo miró profundamente, ahogando un sollozo.

—Tal vez tú preferirías ya no estar aquí... perdóname por traerte de vuelta, por obligarte a estar conmigo —Fausto dejó caer sus lágrimas

Eliza se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sin dejar de llorar.

—Esta vez haremos lo que tú quieras... —Fausto sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos

Bañada en llanto, Eliza abrazó a Fausto.

— ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! No quiero separarme de ti nunca... Déjame quedarme a tu lado —Eliza se aferró al pecho de Fausto

—Eliza, yo no quiero perderte de nuevo... no ahora que te he recuperado —Fausto acarició el rubio cabello de su esposa.

Ambos lloraban, abrazados con fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente, Fausto salió en compañía de Manta. Anna les había dado una lista de las cosas que debían comprar en el supermercado.

Al pasar por el parque se encontraron con alguien muy conocido para Fausto. Sentada en una banca, con la vista al suelo se encontraba Katsumi, con su larga cabellera roja, sujeta en una trenza.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Fausto? —le pidió temerosa

Manta inventó una excusa para adelantarse a la casa Asakura, de esa forma los dejó solos.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, Katsumi fue quien rompió aquel larguísimo silencio.

—Quiero pedirte perdón... y también a Eliza, me comporte como una idiota.

—Tranquila —sonrió Fausto con dulzura

— ¿No me guardan rencor? ¡Estuve a punto de destruir el amor que hay entre ustedes!

—El amor que hay entre Eliza y yo no se puede romper tan fácilmente.

—Yo diría que no se puede romper con nada —sonrió Katsumi.

—Tienes toda la razón —Fausto también sonrió.

Ambos rieron. Después el silencio se apoderó de los dos. Nuevamente, Katsumi destruyó aquel silencio.

— ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de que no te amo.

Fausto la miró confundido.

—El amor no es egoísta y yo fui muy egoísta al querer separarte de Eliza. Además, no puedo amarte porque yo amo a alguien más...

— ¿Te refieres a...?

Katsumi asintió en silencio.

—Ayer conocí a Eliza. Es tan hermosa como me habías dicho... no, es más hermosa de lo que me habías dicho —sonrió la pelirroja.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció de repente y su rostro reflejó tristeza absoluta.

—Al verla comprendí muchas cosas. Incluso sentí envidia. Tú sí puedes estar con la persona que amas, en cambio yo... ¡Como me gustaría ver a Tetsato una vez más! ¡Decirle tantas cosas! Decirle que jamás lo olvidé.

Tetsato, ese era el nombre de aquel hombre con el cuál Katsumi Masanori había estado a punto de casarse.

Los ojos de Katsumi se llenaron de lágrimas. Fausto se le acercó lentamente, sentía tanta tristeza por ella.

—Perdóname, es que no puedo evitarlo —dijo abrazándose de Fausto.

Hundió el rostro en el pecho de Fausto, para ocultar su llanto.

—Una vez me dijiste que a veces podías sentirlo parado junto a ti —Fausto la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

Katsumi alzó la cabeza, lo miró atontada y sonrió con decepción.

—Así era... pero últimamente ya no lo siento. Quizás decidió abandonarme para siempre y con justa razón —Katsumi se soltó lentamente de Fausto.

La dama volvió a sentarse en la banca, con la mirada nuevamente en el piso.

—Dudo mucho que él te haya abandonado —le dijo Fausto muy seguro.

— ¿Ah? —Katsumi alzó la vista muy confundida.

Ella no podía verlo, pero Fausto sí. Él lo veía ahí sentado junto a Katsumi, mirándola lleno de tristeza.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? —la dama sonó desconfiada.

—Él jamás te abandonará.

La mirada de Fausto estaba clavada en aquel espíritu sentado junto a Katsumi Masanori. Ella notó que Fausto no la miraba, sino que miraba a su lado, el espacio vacío de la banca. Quizás para Fausto, ese lado de la banca estaba ocupado.

— ¿Lo ves? Te envidio. Hasta a él puedes verlo —sonrió Katsumi con tristeza.

—Yo...

—Algún día lo veré —lo interrumpió— Después de todo logre ver a tu Eliza ¿no? —la dama se puso de pie.

Fausto sonrió gentilmente.

—Es probable que no volvamos a vernos —le dijo la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo exceso de trabajo.

—Puedes ir a las aguas termales Fumbari para relajarte, a Anna le dará mucho gusto no perder una cliente. ¡Quizás hasta te haga un descuento!

—Lo dudo, como si no conocieras a Anna... ¿Un descuento? —rió incrédula.

— ¿Entonces?

—Lo siento, pero como ya te dije antes... no me gusta bañarme en agua caliente —sonrió enormemente— sólo iba para verte.

Fausto también sonrió, algo colorado.

—Adiós, Fausto. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, contigo he aprendido muchas cosas.

—Katsumi...

— ¿Sí?

—Sobre Tetsato...

—Lo sé. Está jugando con mi trenza, tratando de desatarla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Fausto estaba asombrado.

—Porque cuándo vivía solía hacerlo. Me pedía que soltara mi cabello, según él, luzco mejor así. Y si él está aquí... ¿por qué no habría de estar haciéndolo? ¡Dudo que haya cambiado de costumbres!

— ¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Para serte sincera no. Pero, pronto lo volveré a sentir y como te dije antes... ¡hasta lo podré ver!

—De eso estoy seguro.

—Sólo espero, que no se fastidie y se vaya.

—Créeme, él jamás lo hará.

—No lo sé... a él no le gustaba estar mucho en un mismo lugar.

Katsumi parecía más animada. Fausto sonrió con tranquilidad.

— ¡Es cierto! despídeme de Eliza. Y por favor, pídele que me disculpe por mis malos modales... eso de salir corriendo al ver la cara de uno, no es muy educado que digamos.

—Lo haré —sonrió Fausto.

—Fausto...

—Dime.

—No sabes como deseo que al igual que Eliza, Tetsato nunca se vaya de mi lado... ¿eso es ser egoísta?

—Cuándo uno ama siempre lo es. Créeme, el amor es egoísta.

—El amor no debería ser egoísta.

—La muerte lo es más.

Katsumi se acercó a Fausto:

—Cuídate mucho —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Katsumi sonrió por última vez ante Fausto. El rubio vio a la frágil figura alejarse, acompañada de un hombre alto de larga cabellera negra.

—Podrás, sé que podrás. Para el amor no hay imposibles —sonrió Fausto.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la casa Asakura, ahí Eliza lo esperaba, sentada en el techo, sonriente.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Les gustó? ¿O se les hizo un poco empalagoso? Pues, yo estoy muy contenta con él. ¡Es mi primer fanfic de un sólo capítulo! Quería probar que tanto se me da el romance y otros géneros, ya que normalmente escribo pura comedia. Así que ando explorando otros terrenos. Y quise probar suerte con una pareja que tienen muy abandonada: Fausto y Eliza.

Ahora sí, es todo lo que tengo que decir.


End file.
